


Alpha

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave is a small shih tzu, his owner introduces him to his new friend.Dave quickly shows him whose the alpha.





	Alpha

Dave was resting his tiny golden-white head down on his bed, his favorite toy resting right next to him.

it was a small plush of a tiny black shepard dog, it smelt and looked just like his best friend.

Dave's owner wasn't home at the moment. He had the house to himself and just like always, he chose to nap.

Suddenly he heard the door unlock. It was probably just his owner, Dave didn't care enough to move off of his bed.

Dave continued to rest as his owner stepped inside. It sounded like he was talking to someone. Dave smelt something different, like there was another man in there apartment.

Dave sat up and walked over to the front of their apartment. 

Dave saw a stranger he's never seen before. 

"Hi, Dave." The stranger got down on the ground. "I'm Jake."

Dave turned around, he walked over into the living room again.

Dave hopped up to the cluttered living room table. He pushed a few sheets of paper out of the way so he could find his brush.

If this man had to be here, he was going to do work.

Dave hopped off the table and brought the brush up to the stranger.

"He _is_ pampered." Jake laughed as he took the brush. "Just like you said."

"Be happy that he's letting you touch him, most people don't get that privilege, Jake." Dirk tells him.

Jake placed his hand underneath Dave's tiny body in efforts to pick him up, Jake was met with a low growl.

Jake abandoned that plan. Dave didn't want to be picked up.

"I guess... I'll just brush you on the floor then." Jake shrugged.

Jake began to flick his wrist as he brushed Dave's long white gold fur.

"So when did you say they would be coming?" Jake asked Dirk.

"He's already on his way. He should be here in a couple of minutes." Dirk told him. 

"I'll just brush him in the mean time." Jake keeps working on brushing Dave's fur. 

"Dave's going to love you." Dirk told him, "making him look nice for his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry... did you say his boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Dirk nodded, placing his hand on his waist. "Damned beast has that shepard wrapped around his finger."

"Hmm." Jake whispered to Dave. "Dogs really do take after there owners."

Just then, there's a knock at the door. Dave didn't care, the humans can take care of it. Dave just wants to get brushed because it feels nice to get pampered and groomed. 

Dave hears a loud bark. Dave jolts, turning around and sitting down.

Dave held his head up, along with his white tail, making himself look poise and nice to greet the shepard dog that came to see him. Jake laughed, entertained that the tiny shih tzu would make himself looks so dignified for a loud, rowdy dog but not one of Dirk's guests.

When Dirk opened the door, John ran right in and walked right up to Dave.

Smelling Dave and noticing the scent of a new person, right next to Dave there was that very same brand new person!

John licked Jake's face, if Jake was nice enough to pet Dave then he must be a really good human.

John went back to smelling Dave. John started licking Dave's face, kissing him as John whined. 

He was so excited to see Dave and a new human, he couldn't settle, his paws couldn't stay in one place. 

Jake started scratching John's back in hopes of calming the shepard dog with the messy hair down.

John fell to the ground, rolling over and asked Jake to scratch his belly. 

Jake kept scratching the shepard's belly, "you're just like my girl back home. She always wants a good belly rub!"

John's tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth and smacking onto the floor.

Dave sat down, waiting for the shepard dog to get back up and give him attention.

When John finally had enough of a belly rub, John hopped up.

John placed his paws on Jake's shoulders as he kissed his face all over.

Bumping Jake's glasses with his nose.

Dave let out a low growl.

John stopped kissing Jake and sat down.

John got down on the floor, reminding Dave that the shepard dog knows that the shih tzu is above him.

John gave Dave his snout. Dave licked it once and then walked away. 

John instantly got up and followed Dave. 

Dave wanted to rest again, he led John onto his bed. 

The two of them laid down next to each other.

The three humans all started talking, catching up as John and Dave slept on Dave's tiny doggy bed.

"-soon, but not just yet." Jake answered one of Mr. Egbert's questions. "Dirk just wanted to introduce me to Dave and show me around first."

"This is a big step in your relationship." John's dad pats Jake's back.

"God, I know." Dirk muttered to himself. 

Dave stretched his arms, he had enough of a nap. He wanted to watch John run around and play.

Dave hops off of his bed and John immediately gets up. 

The tiny shih tzu picks up a big ball and hands it over to his owner.

Dirk throws it across the room and John takes after it. 

Dave sits down and watches the show. Jake also seems entertained as well, Jake starts laughing after seeing that Dave brought a ball up to Dirk just to watch John play.

Jake asks, "so John always does whatever Dave wants him too?" 

Both John's dad and Dirk nodded and said, "ohhh yeah."

"John lives by Dave's rules." Dirk explained.

"He really does." John's owner confessed.

John brought the ball back and dropped it in between Dirk and Jake.

Jake bent down to pick it up. He held it up to throw it. John waited in anticipation. 

The shepard dog looked so excited to take off after the ball and he was already prepping to run.

As soon as Jake tossed it, Dave growled. 

John sat down, he watched Dave.

Dave walked off and grabbed another ball. 

He dropped it on the ground.

Dirk tapped Jake's chest with the back of his hand. "Can you toss it again?"

As soon as Jake bent down to pick it up Dave growled again.

"Oh no." John's dad sighed.

"Great." Dirk sighed. "Hey, Jake. Can you try to pet John. I just want to see something."

"Sure..." Jake was confused. He sat up and walked over to John. John walked away from Jake.

"He doesn't want to be pet." Jake turned to Dirk and lifted up his arms to shrug.

"Try to pet Dave then." Dirk tells him.

Jake got down on the ground and slowly reached out to pet Dave.

Dave gave a quite growl. 

"He doesn't like me?!" Jake was shocked. "He just asked me to brush him!"

"Damn it." Dirk sighed.

"What did I do wrong?" Jake asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." John's dad explained. "It's just that John acknowledged you more than Dave, he's going to be mad for a while."

"A while?" Jake asked. "How long is a while?"

"Dave can hold a grudge, even with John." John's dad shakes his head.

Dirk sighed. "John's not allowed to even acknowledge you anymore and Dave won't let you touch him probably... ever again."

"What?" Jake asked. "Well... isn't there something that I can do...? Does Dave like treats?"

"Yeah..." Dirk tilts his head to think. "He likes these apple treats."

"Then I'll buy some and give it to him everyday while I'm here." Jake smiles and huffs out a frustrated laugh.

"I usually make them, I can show you how." John's dad told him. "Here I have some. Why don't you try handing Dave one?" He dug one out for Jake.

Jake reached over to grab the tiny bone shaped treat. Jake placed it in front of the tiny dog.

Dave ignored the treat.

"He's ignoring it?" Jake asked. "Isn't there something else I can do?" Jake really wanted Dave's approval. 

"I'd say the way to Dave's heart is through John... But since John picked greeting you over greeting Dave... then he's going to... hate you..." John's dad confessed.

Dirk couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh." Jake let out a frustrated laugh of his own.

"Hypocrite." Dirk sat up. "Come here, John."

John got up and walked over to Dirk.

Dirk grabbed the treat off of the floor and handed it to the shepard.

John was just about to take the treat into his mouth, he was slow to do so... waiting to see if it was okay.

Dave growled again. 

John backed off.

"God." Dirk handed the treat back to John's dad and then knelled back down on the floor.

"Dave, it's okay." Dirk goes to pet Dave. "You know John loves people."

Dave walked away from Dirk before he could pet him.

"And he's blaming me..." Dirk sighed.

Dave walked over to John, rubbing his body against the sitting shepard dog.

Dave's fluffy tail sweeping across John's chest.

Dave slowly stepped around to John's side.

Dave stepped around John as he walked over to his bed, walking with confidence in his steps.

John turned his head around to watch Dave's strut.

Dave laid down in bed and yawned.

He pushed his favorite toy off of his bed with his nose.

John walked up and picked it up for Dave in an instant.

Once John placed it back down, Dave stretched his paws and pushed the toy to the floor again.

John picked it back up. Dave shoved it off again. John picked it back up for his lover.

"It's like he's just showing off." Jake watched in awe. "How long does he have to do that for?"

Dirk was already sitting back down on the stool watching the whole affair.

"Till Dave stops." Dirk tells Jake. Watching Dave push the toy off again. 

"Could take hours." Dirk admits. John picks the toy back up. 

"And John just... goes along with it... for hours?" Jake is trying to piece it together.

"He's got to listen or he isn't going to get any." Dirk casually tells him.

John's dad reacted on instinct, swatting at Dirk's arm. "Don't talk about that. It's disgusting."

"Yeah." Jake looks at Dirk. "That's like his baby."

"So?" Dirk asks. "Dave's like my little man."

"Yeah! I can tell." Jake sighs and whispers. "You play the same games me."

Dave drops the toy again.

John falters for a second, like he's tired of the game.

Dave stands up.

John quickly grabs the toy again and puts it back down next to Dave.

Dave waits a few moments. 

Dave knocks the toy back down again with his paw.

"He's spoiled rotten." Jake shakes his head.

"No, he just knows how good he is." Dirk defends him. "John's gotta work for pay day."

"Can you stop?" John's dad asks.

Dave smacks the toy again, waving his tail back and forth like a fan.

"I've never seen anyone work so hard for love before." Jake watched John pick it up in amazement. 

"You haven't seen anything yet." John's dad told him. "John's not even allowed to eat a treat before showing it to Dave first."

"God. That poor animal." Jake sighed.

"Last week when you two were on your trip," John's dad continued, "John had to earn the right to even sleep on John's own bed."

"Why?" Jake sounded amazed, watching the two dogs go back and forth with their love game.

"They had a bit of a spat." Mr. Egbert explains. "John offended Dave and he lost the right to sleep next to Dave."

"And Dave got to sleep on John's bed? Kicking the poor dog off of his own cushion." Jake asked. "In his own home? And John just took that?"

Dirk leaned into whisper, "remember when I made you sleep on your own couch."

"Damn it." Jake mutters. "Well, we both have history Dirk. We've been friends for years."

"These two are childhood friends." Dirk points at Dave and John. "John had to work hard to even earn Dave's attention. When they first met John, as a puppy, brought Dave every treat he got. "

"Jesus Christmas." Jake sighed. "John's the one who spoiled him."

"Gotta get treated like the prince he is."

John handed the toy to Dave again. 

Dave started licking John's snout.

John licked Dave back. 

Dave rested his head next to his favorite plush toy.

John crawled onto bed with him and rested his head in between John and the plush toy.

Dave got up instantly, like he was set off by something.

The little shih tzu grabbed the toy himself and moved it to the other side of the bed.

John lifted his head to watch him. Dave walked back and laid back down next to John.

The little white dog placed his head on top of John's snout. 

Dave let out a huff. Upset that the toy was in the way and made him get up.

John sighed like he was cozy.

Jake hummed, smiling at the two of them together.

"I can see why Dave doesn't want anything to come between the two of them..." Jake confessed. "They look so peaceful together."

"Even thought John makes Dave work."

"Yes." Jake hums, tilting his head and watching the two dogs cuddle up together.

"I'll have to remind you of that next time you go to that bar with that server that's trying to bang you."

Jake lowers his eyes and scoffs.


End file.
